The present invention is directed to an article transfer mechanism known as a 90.degree. pusher which is adapted for use in a wide variety of I.S. machines (so-called Individual Section machines). In particular, the invention is directed to a 90.degree. pusher wherein the angular speed profile is governed by a programmed electronic element such as a PROM and wherein plural pusher stations are operable in a predetermined timed sequence by an electronic control synchronized to the main drive shaft of the I.S. machine.
So-called 90.degree. pushers are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,362 issued Dec. 18, 1973 and Pat. No. 4,203,752 issued May 20, 1980. The 90.degree. pusher transfers articles such as newly formed glass containers from a dead plate to a moving conveyor. Plural pusher stations are normally employed, the stations being operated in a predetermined timed sequence. As disclosed in Pat. Nos. 2,113,929 issued Apr. 12, 1938 and 4,203,752 an electric motor may be associated with each pusher station. The sequence of operation of the pusher stations may be governed by a drum and cam machanism, as disclosed in Pat. No. 3,779,362, or by a timing disk and electric switch network as disclosed in Pat. No. 4,203,752
In Pat. No. 4,203,752, the speed profile of the pusher arm is determined by the electric motor and a crank and rocker mechanism. A mechanism of this type has interrelated mechanical parts which are subject to malfunction and wear. Moreover, adjustment of the speed profile of the pusher arm can only be changed by changed the crank and rocker mechanism itself.